Fly Like An Eagle
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Luna gets the best birthday present ever.


**Title: **Fly Like An Eagle

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Draco/Luna

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Word Count: **1,020

**Summary: **Luna gets the best birthday present ever.

**Notes:**

**The Test Challenge: **Test 6 – Wings appear on the main character. Genre – Humor

**Taming the muse livejournal community: **Prompt Used – Firebrand

**Het pairing boot camp: **Prompt Used – Hail

**Writerverse Library Community: **Prompts Used – Shelf, Pride, Read

**Feedback: **Yes

* * *

Luna likes animals of all kinds. She likes magical animals as well as normal animals of the Muggle world, even if she isn't that knowledgeable of the Muggle world. That's why she's interested in reading about horses, especially racehorses. Her favorite one to read about is Firebrand. Something about the beast is just so magical, despite the very non-magical properties of Firebrand.

And most of the people Luna cares about are given animal nicknames. Her best friend, Ginny, is her fiery kneazle. And then of course, her boyfriend, Draco, is her dragon.

One of Luna's favorite animals, after the dragon of course, is the bird. She loves reading about them. She has books upon books on her shelf at home about birds and the different species of them. It's one of the reasons she has so much pride in her house. It not only shows everyone her intelligence, but her house is represented by an eagle, a very majestic bird.

One of her wishes is she would like to one day hail wings and fly with the birds. All of the people would be dots, and she would get up close and personal with the creatures. Maybe even fly next to a Hippogriff. Yes, that would be grand.

Alas, it's only a dream.

What she doesn't know is her dream is about to become a reality thanks to her boyfriend.

Luna smiles serenely as her friends and boyfriend wishes her a happy birthday. "Thank you for celebrating with me. I miss daddy on my birthday, but I'm glad to have all of you to celebrate it with this year."

Draco smirks, kissing her lips with anything but a chaste kiss.

Luna moans softly, leaning into the press and opening her mouth, deepening the kiss. His tongue strokes her and she grips his chin with nimble fingers, keeping their mouths fused together.

Luna recognizes the uncomfortable silence when they break apart and rolls her eyes. Her friends are still uncomfortable with her and Draco's relationship, but at least they have stopped calling her crazy. They just don't know how to react when Draco shows his affection, not used to seeing that side of him. Or even the side that plays nice with them to make Luna happy. Hopefully, eventually, they will become friends. Luna's just glad they're able to remain civil with each other.

"I got a present for you," Draco murmurs.

Luna tilts her head, patiently waiting.

"What could you have possible gotten her, Malfoy?" Ron hostilely asks.

_Okay, not everyone is civil_, Luna amends in her head, but Draco has learned to ignore Ron's outbursts.

"Here it is." Draco hands her a bottle.

Luna turns it around in her hands, not seeing a label and not recognizing the liquid. "What is it?"

"A potion that Professor Snape gave to me. A potion that will make one of your dreams come true."

"Which one?" Luna asks, excitement building.

"It will give you wings for 24 hours, and with them, you'll be able to soar with the birds."

Luna's eyes widen. "Really?"

Draco nods.

"Can I drink it right now?"

Draco stands up and moves away. "Whenever you're ready."

Luna quickly uncorks the bottle and swallows the bitter tasting potion as swift as possible. For a few seconds nothing happens, and Luna begins to wonder whether the potion is defective. She can't imagine it being so if Professor Snape brewed it, but maybe he got it from a supplier and they messed up.

Then suddenly, she feels pain on her back and cringes, wishing Draco had warned her about it. Then again, it's meant to make her sprout wings. She should have realized there might be some discomfort.

Thankfully, the wings are formed relatively quickly, and everyone has their mouths open in their awe.

"How do I look?" Luna asks.

"Beautiful," Draco breathes. He does a charm and suddenly the wall is reflective, and she can see herself. The wings are large and mostly white, except for the tips. The tips are blue, Ravenclaw blue, and she wonders if that's a purposeful thing.

"I want to fly." Luna claps her hand. She looks at the door and frowns, suddenly realizing her dilemma. "Should have taken the potion outside."

"Go this way," Ginny says.

Luna looks at the open window which Ginny is standing next to. She runs to the window, all of her friends and Draco moving out of the way of her large wings, and carefully sits on the ledge.

Luna closes her eyes, trying to feel her wings and hope she'll just know how to fly. Luna jumps and starts falling, but the knowledge kicks in and the wings pick her up, wildly flapping.

She opens her eyes, looking at the ground that seems so far away. She's never been this high up, not even on a broom since she doesn't have much talent for it.

She flies in a circle, laughing gleefully.

There's a bird coming towards her and she races to it, hoping to be able to fly with it. It sees her and takes off in the other direction.

She straightens her legs and arms, knowing it will help her speed up and catch the bird. She dives, going the same route the bird did, and shoots in its direction. There are trees coming and she dodges the branches. There are too many of them, though, and not only does she lose the bird, but she crashes into a branch.

She makes a sound of pain and sits on the branch, rubbing her stomach gingerly. "That hurt," Luna bemoans.

She looks around and sees other birds flying in the area and knows she can't waste any time. There's a time limit on the potion, and she doesn't know if she'll be able to get another dose.

She takes deep breaths, letting the wind blow her hair all around her. She knows she'll spend the whole day flying with the birds. Maybe even the whole night. Tomorrow, when the potion is worn off, she'll find Draco and thank him in the only way she knows how.


End file.
